puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
I Know Shangri-La
}} | Sales } }} |- |} I know Shangri-La is the song performed by Louis in KING OF PRISM Shiny Seven Stars Episode 10 - Louis Kisaragi: Prism Emissary. Lyrics 'Game Ver.' Romaji= Nozokikonda hitomi no oku ni utsutteru watashi Hajimete ne konna egao koishiteru Hanabi mitai ni hajikete kurushii no Anata ga kubi o kashigeru tabi Heart no onpu de umatte yuku gosenfu I know wasuresou datta kimochi Sawagi hajimete Sing ' I Love you ' Anata ga kureta tokimeki Ironna iro Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni Marude kyou no watashitachi eiga no you Jiyuu o te ni ireta PURINSESU douka Anata to kazarasete RASUTO SHIIN I Know deatta toki hontou wa Hajimatteita ne Feel ' I Love you ' Yawarakasa ni somerarete Yume o miteru Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni |-| Kanji= 覗きこんだ 瞳の奥に 映ってる私 初めてね こんな笑顔 恋してる 花火みたいに弾けて 苦しいの あなたが首を傾げるたび ハ―トの 音符で埋まってゆく五線譜 I Know 忘れそうだった気持ち 騒ぎ始めて Sing ' I Love you ' あなたがくれたときめき いろんな色 Like A Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラだね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってた Long Time Ago この時よ 永遠に まるで今日の私たち 映画のよう 自由を手に入れたプリンセス どうか あなたと飾らせて ラストシ－ン I know 出逢ったとき 本当は 始まっていたね Feel ' I Love you ' やわらかさに染められて 夢を見てる Like a Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラだね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってた Long Time Ago この時よ 永遠に |-| English= When I took a peek, I saw myself in the depths of your eyes It's the first I saw this smile — I'm in love As if playing with fireworks, it hurts Everytime you're discouraged The musical score is filled with the notes of my heart I know this feeling I seem to almost forget Starts scrambling to to Sing ' I Love you ' The heartbeats you make me feel Are of various colours like a sweet rainbow In each other eyes It's a Shangri-La of love I want to make you happy I'm sure of it since a long time ago May this time last forever It's like the movie we both saw today The princess who gained her freedom, please Let me join you in decorating the last scene I know the day that I met you, the truth is That's when I started to Feel ' I Love you ' Dyed in your softness I see a dream like a sweet rainbow In each other eyes It's a Shangri-La of love I want to make you happy I'm sure of it since a long time ago May this time last forever 'Full Ver.' Romaji= Nozokikonda hitomi no oku ni utsutteru watashi Hajimete ne konna egao koishiteru Hanabi mitai ni hajikete kurushii no Anata ga kubi o kashigeru tabi Heart no onpu de umatte yuku gosenfu I know wasuresou datta kimochi Sawagi hajimete Sing ' I Love you ' Anata ga kureta tokimeki Ironna iro Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni Yoso mishiteru anata no hoho ni muboubina BANIRA Yubi de sotto nugutte ii? mayotteru Anata wa tabun na ni hitotsu shiranai deshou Sasayakana itazura ni fukumu Chiisana tamerai mo yuuki mo ketsui mo I Say itsuka kitto kitsuite Honki no omoi Burning with Love Hoka no dareka de wa dame to Wakatteruno Oh my Shiny boy Byoushin hito mawarishite kieru SHANGURIRA demo Zutto zutto kawaranai Anata ga sukuyo Forever Naze namida koboreruno Marude kyou no watashitachi eiga no you Jiyuu o te ni ireta PURINSESU douka Anata to kazarasete RASUTO SHIIN I Know deatta toki hontou wa Hajimatteita ne Feel ' I Love you ' Yawarakasa ni somerarete Yume o miteru Like a Sweet Rainbow Otagai no shikai no naka Ai no SHANGURIRA da ne Shiawase ni shite agetai Kitto kimatteta Long Time Ago Kono toki yo eien ni |-| Kanji= 覗きこんだ 瞳の奥に 映ってる私 初めてね こんな笑顔 恋してる 花火みたいに弾けて 苦しいの あなたが首を傾げるたび ハ―トの 音符埋まってゆく五線譜 I Know 忘れそうだった気持ち 騒ぎ始めてSing «　I Love you　» あなたがくれたときめき いろんな色 Like A Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラでね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってたLong Time Ago この時よ 永遠に よそ見してる　あなたの頬に　無防備なバニラ 指でそっと　ぬぐっていい?　迷ってる あなたは多分　なにひとつ　知らないてしょう ささやかな悪戯にふくむ 小さな　だめらいも　勇気も　決意も I Say いつかきっと気付いて 本気の想い　Burning with love ほかの誰かでは　駄目と 分かってるの　Oh my shiny boy 秒針　ひと回りして 消えるシャングリラでも ずっと　ずっと　変わらない あなたが　好きよ　Forever 何故　涙　こぼれるの まるで今日の私たち 映画のよう 自由を手に入れたプリンセス どうか あなたと飾らせて ラストシ－ン I know 出逢ったとき 本当は 始まっていたね Feel «　I Love you » やわらかさに染められて 夢を見てるLike a Sweet Rainbow お互いの視界の中 愛のシャングリラでね 幸せにしてあげたい きっと決まってたLong Time Ago この時よ 永遠に |-| English= Audio Gallery I Know Shangri-La 01.png I Know Shangri-La 02.png I Know Shangri-La 03.png I Know Shangri-La 04.png I Know Shangri-La 05.png I Know Shangri-La 06.png I Know Shangri-La 07.png I Know Shangri-La 08.png Prism Rush Cover __FORCETOC__ Category:Music Category:Insert Song